The present disclosure relates to an information processing device that holds various pieces of information including a presentation material which the presenter presents during a presentation, conference, seminar, or the like, and in addition to recovers, accumulates, organizes and outputs variety of pieces of information including an answer to a questionnaire, opinion, impression, question or the like that the audience raises.
In a presentation (including an announcement in a conference and seminar) or the like, sometimes, the presenter (or lecturer) issues a questionnaire to the audiences for confirming their degrees of understanding or receives a question.
However, in a case where the schedule (timing) of issuing the questionnaire or the question-and-answer is set at an epilogue stage of the presentation, even if the audience comes to have an opinion, impression, or question during the presentation, it is usually difficult to transmit such pieces of information to the presenter in a timely and sufficient manner. Thus, there is provided a technology that is capable of eliminating such a drawback.